


NSFW Alphabet: Riverdale Edition

by The_Pretty_Restless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do not read in public, F/F, F/M, Hope my sister doesn't see this, I'm Going to Hell, Its been forever, Love this prompt though, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Short, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: WARNING VERY NSFW!!!!Decided to try my hands at these! Hope to update once a week maybe more.... Enjoy!





	1. Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Gif's aren't mine, and sadly neither is Sweet Pea.  
> Come check out my tumblr @pretty-restless-insomniac  
> Enjoy!  
> XOXOXOXOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifs are not mine!

****

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

      You're his princess and he treats you as such. Rubbing the feeling back into your legs if they're been on his shoulders the whole time, kissing all the bruises, carrying you to the bathroom and then tickling your back as you drift off to sleep in his warm arms.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

      Sweet Pea loves how big his hands look when he's touching you, I mean he loves fucking you in front of a mirror, admiring how his hands can wrap fully around your neck and nearly touch when the're laid on your hips.

     He also happens to be a boob man, and he never lets you forget it. As soon as your shirt is off he's sucking and nibbling till they're so hard you could cry. You love when he sits you on his lap, grinding you slowly onto his cock, and wraps those vivacious lips around your boobs making you scream in pleasure.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

      During a quickie he might fuck you super fast and then yank you to your knees so he can cum on your tongue. God he loves how good you are, sticking your tongue out and letting him beat his cock on it a few times before finishing with a groan. You swallow every bit and show him like the good girl you are. "That's my baby, swallowing daddy's cum. Not wasting even a single fucking drop. Just watching you on your knees, worshiping your daddy is making me hard again." He yanks you forward to start fucking your mouth, breathing little moans and raunchy comments. You love every second of it.

     Now if you're having a full round of sex, he always makes sure to cum right in your pussy filling you up till your leaking for days. You milk him so good that it takes him around 5 minutes to stop spurting into you. Afterwards he leans back to pull out slowly, loving the look of his and your combined cum leaking onto his sheets. This usually leads to some very hot shower sex, with many more cream pies. Thank god you're on the pill....

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

      He loves fucking you while you're wearing just his jacket and nothing else. Even though it's huge on you, it only adds fuel to his size kink. These times are usually when he's the most vocal, and he thinks you haven't caught on but you don't have the heart to put an end to his "secrecy."

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

      Neither of you are virgins when you enter your relationship, but with a man as big as Sweet Pea it certainly feels like the first time all over again. He tells you that you have the tightest pussy around, and its quite the compliment considering his vast knowledge of all the girls on the South Side. With you, though, it's the first time he's ever made love and you could gladly say the same.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

     Sweet Pea is a sucker for standing sex, but his kryptonite is the two of you laying on your sides on his bed with your back to his chest. Your left arm wrapped around his neck and your right holding on for dear life to the arm he has around your throat, the pressure on your breathing only increasing the build up of your incoming orgasm. He takes the opportunity to whisper delicious, sinful things in your ear. Being the devil he is of course.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

      During foreplay there are times where you both have to take a break and laugh at either of you two's antics. But beware, the minute he's inside you, you both are too fucking gone to even utter a coherent word.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

      He manages his forest, just a trim when it gets to long.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

     Sweet Pea knows he's not very romantic, something he often feels bad about. He thinks that you deserve someone who could give you more instead of some south side teen in a gang who lives in a trailer. You don't give a shit about material things, he knows that, he just can't help but to be self-conscious.  So when the guilt is especially heavy he goes an extra mile, flowers and a bubble bath and taking you out to eat somewhere OTHER than Pop's. When its between the sheets, he's just as passionate with kisses littering your body and a relaxing massage, but once you're naked its like a countdown till the beast comes out so take a breather when you can! ;)

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

      Since you've been together, Sweet Pea doesn't really have a need to masturbate. He saves his cum for you and you only. The only time he would consider it was when you were travelling somewhere for either work or visiting family, but even then he gets off of the nudes you two exchange and he pretends its you doing all the work. By the time you get home, if hadn't snatched you right out of your car, you would walk in to a very sexually frustrated serpent. Exactly the way you like him...

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Has a MAJOR Mirror kink, plus very dom/daddy persona. Also has a size kink, but c'mon there's nobody even close to his size so how can he not have one.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

      Sweet Pea is the asshole that always wants to do the do on things that CLEARLY don't belong to him. Whether it be Toni's car, the phone booth entrance of the speak easy (Veronica nearly died), the pool tables at the old Wyrm, or his personal favorite... Jughead's 'throne' recliner - but only when he pisses him off.... which is all the time.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

     Sweet Pea is always in the mood when it comes to you but there are certain triggers to make his beast side come out to play. Including but not limited to: Lip biting, putting lipstick on, bending over, moaning, eating  Popsicle in the summer heat. You get the idea! 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

      Masochism, or arousal to experiencing physical and psychological pain. 

     Voyeurism, or arousal to spying on others for sexual gratification. He wants everyone to HEAR you of course, but they aren't allowed a single fucking peek of you unless they want to be sent off limping. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

      He loves to watch you suck his cock, with your eyes watering and your droll pooling into your cleavage. "Yeah princess, fuck you're so pretty sucking daddy's cock."

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

      Sex with Sweet Pea is always rough, even when it's slow. He's a big boy so he can't always help but manhandle you around a bit, not that you mind of course...

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

      Quickies are as common with Sweet Pea as Sunday lunch dates at Pop's. Whether its a janitor's closet or in the girl's bathroom, just always wear a skirt because any garment in his way (for the sake of time) will be shredded.

      "Princess, what did Daddy do to deserve you looking so damn  _precious_? Are you wearing any panties baby?"

     You bite your lip and look back to your locker before shaking your head. Sweet Pea presses himself to your back with a pleased growl that makes your thighs rub together. He snakes his arms around you to trace the exposed skin of your thigh.

     "Science next right? What do you say baby, the girl's restroom or we can sneak out to Toni's car? A very **_hard_** decision." He emphasizes by pushing his very hard erection against your behind. He's making you so wet right now and you're just hoping you aren't dripping yet.

     "Car," You gasp out. Last time you tried to sneak off into the bathroom, you walked in on Cheryl and Toni already occupying it. You couldn't look at your best friend for nearly a week without blushing. He lets out a soft chuckle, probably thinking back to the same instance.

     "You know what to do, I'll be waiting." He nips at the back of your neck and pinches your butt, laughing at your squeak, before walking away.

_Lord that boy would be the death of you._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

      That boy is about as much trouble as it comes, you may get a few gray hairs from the situations you're often finding yourself in. Public sex? Yes. Loud sex? A must! Sex on his motorcycle? Hell Yeah! 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

      His pick up time is very hard for you to keep up with, but don't worry, you don't need to move at all just let daddy take care of you and move you on his cock himself.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

     The cocky bastard doesn't mind if you have dildos, it's not like they can fuck you like he can. And unfortunately, the sex you two have ruins it for you. You'd rather have the real thing and he's all too happy to oblige. 

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

     To your surprise, you tease him more than he to you. If he has you laid out, needy and wet, he sure as hell wasn't going to not indulge! Now when you tease him, you let the beast out of the cage which all it takes is maybe one jerk of your hand and the next thing you know you're bent of the couch and he's fucking you so hard you can't walk right for days. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

      He is very loud which is such a damn turn on. I mean, oh my god, his growl can send you over the edge all on its own. He also pants out some really dirty things in your ear if you've riled him up enough.

_"Fuck you're so wet."_

_"That's right baby, take daddy's cock. Nobody will ever fuck you like I can."_

_"You gonna cum baby? You gonna squirt on my dick. Fuck yes, cum. Cum on my cock."_

_"You're fucking mine, and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't forget it."_

 

**W = Wild Card (I chose: You want to join the Serpents!** **)**

      You were so scared to tell your boyfriend about your interest to join his gang, but he was over the fucking moon. Before you even finished talking he swept you up into his arms and spun you around. His mind raced about all this new adventure would bring. He could see you and protect you more, more opportunities for quickies... and  _holy shit_ , You'd have your own jacket. He starts to get hard at imagining fucking you in it, and by the time you realize it he's throwing you on the bed and crawling towards you like a predator.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

     Being of his very broad and large frame, you prepared yourself for a LARGE package, but your jaw slacks when you see how monstrous it really is. Sweet Pea can sense your slight trepidation so he brushes your hair behind your ear and kisses your head. "Don't worry baby, I ain't got anywhere to go. We have all night for me to loosen up that tight little pussy of yours."  

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

      All I can say is three words: Anywhere, Anytime, Anyhow.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

     Almost immediately after all the aftercare, but you don't mind because after your very vigorous love making, his soft snores lull you to join him.


	2. FP Jones II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OG Daddy
> 
> EXPLICT GIFS!!!!!! 18+
> 
> Also, I think I went a little overboard.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I think I went a little overboard.......
> 
> Stayed up all night to finish this one, tell me what you think!
> 
> Come send requests in through my tumblr!   
> https://pretty-restless-insomniac.tumblr.com/

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

     Your daddy always wants the best for his little girl. Expect being cleaned with a wet cloth and then some cuddles. You're too tired to move at all and as your lashes begin to flutter FP always whispers one last praise before you sleep.

     "Such a good little girl, always going out of her way for daddy. Daddy's cock wore you out huh? Answer me baby," He lightly tugs your chin to look over at him and you do your best to nod without passing out.

     "My special baby. You've earned yourself such a treat. But we can get to that later, cause we have  _all night_ babydoll. You rest up now, daddy will be here when you wake up. I'll always be here." He presses a kiss to one of the love-bites on your neck, making you shiver with the scrape of his stubble. He chuckles and you sigh before slowly nodding off. But not without some last words.

     "Love you daddy."

     You let yourself finally fall asleep and FP just strokes your stomach before entwining your hands.

     "Love you too (Y/N). Always."

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

     Fp is most certainly an ass man. Always sliding his hands up your dresses and skirts to cup and grope your cheeks generously and when its the off occasion pair of jeans you adorn, he walks you around with one hand always in your back pocket. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

     "(Y/N), daddy may not be rich and may not be able to always spoil you like he wants to but i must say that daddy gives you the  _ **best pearl necklaces**_."

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

     FP likes when  _ **you**_ take control at times, especially if he had a shitty day. You automatically know what type of mood he's in as he walks in. He won't call out to you like he normally does, he doesn't shed his jacket or shoes. He will just hunt you down and gather you into his arms no matter what you're doing. Reading a book? Hope you saw the last page you were on. Cooking dinner? Best hope you can stop without setting the house on fire. In the shower? You may scream when he yanks the curtain open but don't worry baby, its not Norman Bates, it's just your daddy and from the look of his dark circles and clenched hands...  ** _he needs you right now_**. 

     Submissive you goes to sleep, your dominate side comes out to play. You pull him into your shared room and push his coat onto the floor. You quirk an eyebrow at him and he smiles great-fully at you before stripping the rest of the way himself. He places himself in the middle of the bed balancing on his heels, head down and palms placed facing upwards on his meaty thighs. He sneaks little excited glances at you as you pull a box out of his closet. You carefully pull out the blindfold and motion for him to crawl towards you. You tie it so it doesn't budge and then you move back to the box, pulling out your next toys. 

     "Did baby boy have a hard day." He just groans in response and you smirk before smacking his ass making the retired Serpent king gasp.

     "Use your words." He steadies himself before gruffly answering.

     "Yes Madame." You reach around to stroke his hardened cock in appraisal. He jerks into your hand and you decide to then pull away, leaving him whining. You reach over for the lube to spread over the strap on you've adorned yourself with and FP shakes with anticipation. You crawl behind him onto the bed and when you position yourself you lean up to nip at his neck.

     "Your safe word is Snake."

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

     Being that he is nearly twice your age, he is definitely your 'sex Dumbledore'  **(AN: Who else loves "Life of the Party" My fav. movie right now)** Lets just say that your are innocent to the touch of a man when you meet, soon enough your daddy would taint your innocence... gladly.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

   

**WARNING! EXPLICT GIFS BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

  ** _Soft FP:_**

** __ **

** __ **

      _ **Playful/Teasing FP:**_

 

      _ **Daddy FP:**_

      _ **Submissive FP:**_

 

    _** Jealous FP**_

     "You're fucking  _mine (Y/n)_. This pussy belongs to daddy. You think _**he**_ could ever touch you like I do? Fuck you like I do?" You shake your head, bucking up into the hand he cups your leaking cunt with.

     "I'm gonna make sure you know that doll face, hope you don't have anywhere to go because I'm not letting you leave till your so worn out that daddy will have to carry you. Sound good baby? Now spread your legs and give daddy a show."

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

     Sleeping with FP is very passionate and intense. You are the light of his life, you've brought out the best in him and he adores you for that. Save the funny business for when there isn't something better for your mouths to do.      

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

      He's been around long enough to know whats attractive and what isn't. Overgrown 1970's porno bush is out thank you very much. He keeps it prim and proper, unlike that dirty mouth of his you love so much.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

     FP thought he knew what love felt like when he met Alice Cooper. He thought he knew love when he married Gladys. He knew he felt love when he held both of his babies, but sadly he was never content. Always tried to fill the hole with alcohol, that is, until he met you. You completed him and he worships you for it. When you first started to have sex, its always filled with sensual kisses and intense orgasms. Soon after, both he and you discovered his **daddy, dom/sub/switch** kink which made the sex go from mind-blowing to legendary. His kinky side is just as loving, but combining some roughness that you never knew you needed until you accepted the role of his  ** _babygirl._**

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

      One of his favorite things to do, especially since you both work your asses off to make a living. Sometimes you can't see your daddy for a few days at a time, that's why you both invested in phone sex, nudes, and vibrators/dildos plus tons of lube for the man.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

 Daddy, Dom/Sub/Switch, Spanking, Pegging, praise, watching each other masturbate, phone sex, nudes, Public sex, Anal

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

      Let's just say that there isn't a surface in the trailer or the Wyrm that you two HAVEN'T fucked on. It's like the man has a bucket list of places he wants to shag in! Lately he's really into public places, like Pop's bathroom for instance. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

      You wearing anything revealing, swinging your hips as you walk, putting lotion on, bending over, winking at him, getting angry, swearing, and biting your lip

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

      FP does. not. share. God help you if you would ever suggest a threesome. My man has such low-self-esteem. It would do more harm than good to your relationship. It would devastate him.

       **Heres what would happen if you did:**

     "What's the matter baby, daddy's cock isn't enough for you. Not a good enough fuck," He spanks you hard and a sob breaks through your throat. He rubs away the sting before doing it again.

     "Fucking answer me, (Y/N)!" Well, you've fucked up. Daddy is angry and hurt.

     "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to upset you." He finishes up your spanking and pulls you to straddle his lap. Even though his face is set as stiff as stone, you notice the slightly watery eyes. That hurts you more than the spankings. You throw your arms around your daddy's neck, nuzzling  as your own tears fall. FP rubs your back, kissing your temple.

     "I- I just don't understand (Y/N). Did I do something wrong? I wasn't enough for Alice, or Gladys, or even my kids. I-I couldn't stand if I let you down too. I thought we were doing good. I- I thought _**I**_ was doing good." his voice cracking makes you lift you head and shake your head panicking.

     "No Daddy, it wasn't that I'm sorry it was just a stupid idea. I love you, please don't come down on yourself, I'm so sorry."

     FP nods as he gulps down some air. 

     "Princess, I- I think I'm gonna go get some air for a bit."

     He lifts you to place you on the bed, jaw dropped open, as he pulls his clothes on...not looking back at you. You scramble out of the bed and pull on an over-sized shirt before chasing after him as he stalks to the front door. You grab his flannel sleeve but he still doesn't look at you. 

     "Daddy, FP I'm so sorry please don't leave. Please, please, I didn't mean it I'm so sorry!" Tears pour down your cheeks and it takes FP everything he has to open that door and leave you there.

     "I'll be back (Y/N), I would never leave you for long. I- I just need some space to think. I love you, go to bed."

     He gets into his truck and pulls away, you chase after the car down the dirt path, but once he's too far you fall to the ground as a sobbing mess. When you could stand you rush back into the trailer and sit on the bed wringing your fingers. You don't know why you would even think to bring such a thing up to him, you know how insecure he is. He finally trusted you and your relationship, and what just happened may have cost you just that. You cry yourself asleep on his side of the bed, praying that wherever he is he's safe and he would come home.

     It's late when he gets back. He spent a few hours near the river, just thinking through everything. He's still hurt, but he knows you were really sorry. And what kind of daddy would he be if he didn't notice the sincerity in your eyes, the panic in your voice. His throat tightens and his hands clench, he desperately needs a drink. But no, he's not throwing all of his hard-work down the garbage shoot. He knows he'll have to face you, and of course he'll forgive you but he won't ever forget this. Your words will always replay in his head, the trust strained. He pushes open the bedroom door and sighs as he sees you curled around his pillow. His heart clenches at seeing your puffy eyes and red nose, it breaks his heart to know you cried. Then again, it shows him how genuinely sorry you are. Genuine is something he could work with. He crawls onto the bed and pulls you into his chest. You snuggle deeper before realizing who's holding you. 

     "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. Please don't ever leave me like that again. I'll never hurt you again I promise! Just please don't leave."

     He shushes you and rubs your back as you sob into his chest.

     "Quiet baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere,  _ **ever**_. Now go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." He kisses your head and you nod before snuggling deeper against his chest. 

      'If only you knew how much I love you, baby," he thinks before he lets exhaustion take over.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

      FP loves to spoil you, plus you just have the sweetest pussy he's ever tasted. Some nights he would come home and just sweep you up onto the counter before dropping to his knees to indulge you. You're lucky to have such a doting man.

     But make no mistake, he appreciates a good blow job all the same. 69 is usually a good compromise ;)

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

      It fully depends on the type of day he's had. If it was bad then expect soft sensual sex that you would be leading- either riding him or pegging him. He normally has good days, so some rough fast but still sensual sex is the usual.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

     Daddy doesn't really like to rush full sex with you, so a quickie would be no penetration. Just a good ole' blow job.

     "That's right, take my cock in that pretty mouth of yours. You're making it hard for daddy to stay quiet baby don't wanna get caught do we?"

     You give him a sly wink before sucking particularly hard. FP's fingers tangle into your hair as he jerks forward, reaching past your throat. He moans as you gag on him.

     "Fuck, such a dirty girl. Daddy's slut. You like the idea of getting caught baby? Does it make your pussy creamy for me? You want them to see how pretty you look down on your knees because baby," he throws his head back as he bursts in your mouth, "You're so fucking beautiful, come here  _ **now**_."

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

      He's a previous gang leader, risk is practically his middle name. Between all of his kinks and his relentless comeback time, your sex life would never be dull.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

      FP can go for a while, at least 45 min. So I suggest you mark some specialized dates on your calendar because you won't be able to be reached, or walk, during and after those times.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

     Strap-ons, vibrators, handcuffs, blindfolds  _ **FP is AKA Kink Master**_

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

     Daddy FP loves to tease you, often till you're about to cry. Don't worry though, you get him back when you get to play the dom.       

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

     FP is an 8 out of ten tbh, expect sexy groans and pants. He nearly roars when he cums inside of you, but you're probably just as loud. And lots, and yes I mean lots of dirty talk.....

_"You feel so good. Oh my god, I'm gonna fucking come. I'm gonna fill your pussy up, fuck yeah."_

_"What do you want me to do to you?"_

_"You like it when I spank you, don't you?"_

_"I want to make you come. Wanna feel your cunt squeeze my cock."_

_"I can't stop fantasizing about you sitting on my face."_

_"I'm going to make you come so hard."_

_"I've been waiting for this all day."_

 

**W = Wild Card (Instead of doing a headcannon, I wrote a mini one-shot.... oops**   **)**

* _ **Meeting FP plus him taking your virginity***_

You met at the Wyrm before it was closed, spending a few hours talking and laughing. You've just moved here from Pittsburgh, a nurse, and you wanted to explore your new home. When you purchased your apartment you weren't aware the area it was actually in, which was unfortunately in the worst part of the South Side. You have to get home for your shift tomorrow, but FP offers for you to stay at his trailer, 'Just to sleep,' he said.

     "Can't let a pretty girl like you get snatched up now. You live where even the Serpents don't dare to go." You tilt your head at the mention of the Serpents and he grins at your ignorance. He gestures to a group of men with a patch on their jackets. Your eyes widen and you huff with a roll of your eyes.

     "First night here and I wander into a gangs hideout, wonderful." He chuckles and leans even closer to you, faint whiskey wafting over to you along with leather, Sandalwood, and a slight tinge of rain. 

     "That's not even the best part baby girl," your breath catches involuntarily at that, "you just so happen to be flirting with the king." He winks at you with a playful glint in his eyes. You toss back the rest of your drink, gaining some confidence and turn to him with a teasing smile.

      "Is that so? Well, then I'd be honored to stay at the King of the Serpent's humble abode tonight." Next thing you know you're holding on tight as he guides his bike through the streets, the street lights catching his jacket and you lean your head against the snake patch. Maybe you were crazy or stupid, or maybe both with going home with a guy you just met. And not just any man, the leader of a gang! A low hum sounds from FP as he turns down another dark road.

     "Almost there baby."

     "Who cares if he's in a gang, doesn't seem to be so bad," you whisper to yourself to settle your nerves that had finally caught up with you.

     "I'll take that as a compliment honey," He laughs. Your cheeks turn bright red as you realize he must have heard you even over the rumble of the bike. Soon enough you park in front of a trailer and FP helps you off, your legs wobbly due to the mix of alcohol and adrenaline running through your veins. 

     "Home sweet home," FP steps back to let you in and you casually glance around the tidy home. Pictures of a young boy and girl hang on his walls. You choke, praying to god to didn't just become a homewrecker. FP observes you with a sad smile and lightly tugs your coat off, bringing your attention back to him.

     "You have... kids?" He nods before looking back to the photos. 

     "My son ,Jughead and my daughter ,Jellybean. These are older photos, he's 16 now and my princess is 10." You nod to yourself, moving to sit on the couch, FP looks rather nervous. He rubs his hands on his jeans before gesturing to the kitchen.

     "Want something to eat or drink? I'm not sure what I have but I'm sure there's something," He scratches the back of his head and you give him a soft smile wiping away FP's nerves.

     "Just some water please." You stand up to look at the photos closer while he rushes to get water for the both of you.

     "So, uh, where are your kids at right now?" You call out to him, softly grazing the features of the young boy. He's a carbon copy of his father you think, perhaps the girl looks more like their mother. Oh god, you forgot about their mother.

     "Jughead's staying the night at his friends house and my daughter, well my daughter lives with her mother up north." You release a slight breath of relief, your conscious calming somewhat. You turn with a smile as FP hands you a water bottle with a crooked grin. You take a sip, keeping eye contact the whole time. You swipe your tongue along your bottom lip, and FP's eyes follow the movement turning dark with lust. You start to heat up under his gaze, nervously looking at other spots in the room.

     "You said your sons gone for the night?" FP leads you against the wall, two arms on either side of your head. But you don't feel threatened, instead you feel an ache between your thighs. You aren't sure if its from the alcohol, all you know is that this man in front of you is practically oozing sex. FP leans in and drags his lips softly against yours, your heart now rushing through your ears.

     "You're doing  _wicked_  things to me baby. Tell me you want this too baby, that you want me like I want you," he practically begs. You pull away to look into his eyes and even though you know yours probably are just as intense, you can't help but hesitate. 

     "I- I don't think I can do a o-one night stand. I would s-see you around and it would be akward since its a small town and it would be to complicated-" FP cuts you off with a finger to your lips.

     "Who said anything about  _one_  night dollface? Although I may look the type, I don't take a girl home the first night unless I've felt a spark with her. Like the one I feel with you." FP moves his hands down to your hips, fingers tracing little circles on the skin exposed between your shirt and pants. You're a bit shocked when you see insecurity flash across his irises.

     "I know I'm probably more than double your age,  _christ_. But I'll treat you real good baby, if you'll only give me a chance." His eyes meet yours and before he can even breathe, you connect your lips to his. He moans and pulls you as close as he can. His hands travel down to your thighs and you take the silent order to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. You gasp as this new height levels his erection to press straight against where you feel like you need him most, and FP takes this opportunity to slip his tongue to brush against yours.

     "I-I want this, I want you FP." You feel FP growl before he lifts you away from the wall and carries you to what you would come to know as his room. You both break apart panting and he leans his forehead against yours. You've never felt a moment so intense before, and you don't want to ruin it but there's something you need to tell him.

     "FP- I." You play with his collar,pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. One hand moves from where he cups your bottom to gently pull your lip out. You meet his eyes and he nods in assurance.

     "I've never done this before," he looks confused for a minute and you blush. "I've never been intimate with anyone..." His eyes widen in both surprise, and then awe. He kisses you softly before laying you on the bed. He stands over you, and you'd be lying if you said that sight didn't soak your panties. FP sheds his flannel, you can't help but admire this man who would be your first. 

     "I'd be honored to change that baby girl." He winks before reaching forward to help you get out of your clothes, and you squirm as he looks at you laid out for him. He lets out a low whistle and moves to undo his belt. "You're certainly a site darlin, I knew you'd be mine back at the bar. All mine." He crawls over you to kiss you, a little harder this time and he moves his hand down to slide along your outer lips. When you break away, you look straight into his eyes.

     "I don't know about being yours, let's see how tonight goes," You tease, nipping his lip. He growls and you feel his hips align with yours, you're more than ready to go.

     "Oh baby," he breaths as he slowly enters you, "I'm gonna ruin you in the best way." Your comeback died between the smoldering kiss he gives you and lurch his hips give. You already knew he was right, that's all you could think as he continuously brought you to the peak of pleasure time and time again. ANd when he joined you for the final time, you brush the hair out of his face and peck him sweetly on the lips.

**_"Yours."_ **

      

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

      He's not monstrous like Sweet Pea, but he's far from small. Very thick and curved, veins pressing out making his thrusts rub heavenly against your walls.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

      He may be older, but god does the man have a sex drive. I mean damn. Sometimes the two of you literally fuck like rabbits.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

    He waits till you cuddle up to him, always intertwining hands and both of you drift off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, once I start writing I can't seem to stop. Hope you enjoyed it all the same!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO


	3. Malachai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING: MANIPULATION,GROUP SEX, DRUGS,HUMILIATION,DEGRADATION, CUSSING, MANIPULATION, SADISM, NON-CONSENT ELEMENTS( You not being wet)*
> 
> Malachai is NOT a nice guy, so I didn't write him out as one! If that bothers you, I advise you to skip this chapter :)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

      Malachai is not an intimate person, you knew that coming into this 'relationship'- if that's what you could even call it. When he's high, he may share a cigarette with you and let you use his bathroom. But when he's sober, you best haul ass out of there once he's finished with you. He doesn't want to be touched or exchange pleasantries. A nice "Get the fuck out" is your farewell.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

     Your pussy, but don't get the wrong idea. You're not his _**favorite**_ , he just lets you think that so your tight cunt remains under his control.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

     He prefers to pull out and cover your lower back with his 'love juice', marking you as his bitch. In the case of multiple girls, he likes you all on your knees so he can finish over your tits and faces.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

     Do you really think you'd get close enough to know this? Hell no! When it comes to fucking, you only know what he decides to show you. Nothing more, nothing less.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

     Let's just say that if there was a sudden wide spread of std's, he's most likely patient zero. This Ghoulie gets around ALOT!

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

     

     Doggy style: impersonal, rough, fast release for him. He doesn't want to see your face, he can give a fuck less if you're even enjoying it.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

      If Malachai's high, there will be a bunch of laughter from his part but when he's sober the sex is very rough and you may not enjoy it some- or most- of the time. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

      Clean shaven, he's a man whore so he knows how to take care of his 'tool.'

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

     Absolutely none! You're in the wrong place honey if romance is what you're looking for.  The closest he comes is drugging you up so he can be as rough as he wants with you, you wouldn't panic or squirm.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

      He doesn't have to, why else would he make sure to have a bunch of women in his group. They are technically his sex slaves, a cum-dump of sorts. You're just one of many, completely and utterly replaceable.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

     Sadism, Manipulation, Humiliation, Group sex, Anal, Degrading names, Drug use, Cuckold, Choking

      _"Fuck yeah, aren't you a fucking slut? Fucking yourself onto my cock, god, you're so fucking pathetic. How 'bout I bring my boys in and then we can really get the party started. I wasn't giving you a fucking choice, keep moving. Wouldn't want to have to scar you some more baby, these are good sheets and I don't want them soaking up your blood."_

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

      Doesn't matter if its in his trailer, on his car, as long as he is comfortable and can function. He really like to sit on top of his car and watch as you and his other sluts are passed along through the gang of druggies.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

      As long as you have an available orifice, he's ready to go. Malachai sees women as nothing other than objects to fuck and fill with cum, a grade-A Asshole here ladies and gentlemen.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

      No kissing, hugging, words of affection, you being in control. And for your sake: DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

      Malachai is a very selfish lover, if you haven't gotten that already. He also loves to cause you great amounts of pain, so bruising your knees and forcing your jaw to stay open seems like a great plan to him. All you'll get in return is some serious hair-yanking and insults. When he has you with multiple women, he likes to watch you all eat each other out, but he'll be impatient and want to join very quickly.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

     Super rough, sometimes painful. If he's ready to go and you aren't, that's your fault.  _ **(This is NOT ok btw!)**_

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

     That's all sex really is with the ghoulie king, he can give a fuck less if you've finished. As long as he has, you're done. Grab your shit,  _sayonara_!

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

     You're dealing with a drug dealer here, can't really get much more risky than that... He loves to push peoples limits. How many doses of drugs can he give you before you overdose? How good can he drive when he's high? If you pass out, how many letters of his name can he carve into you before you stir awake. I told you, he's seriously demented....      

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

     Sometimes it feels like forever, so you do your best to go to your happy place until he gets his peak. Beware though, if he catches you not paying attention then you're not walking away unharmed.       

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

     Knives, lots of knives.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

      Like I've said, he doesn't see you a a person so he isn't going to build up with some foreplay. His teasing is more or less threatening you to get what he wants.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

     He grunts and groans and certainly berates you the whole time.

     "Such a stupid fucking whore. You wouldn't last long without my cock shoved down your throat all the time."

     "You're nothing, a worthless piece of ass that's not even that good in bed."

 **W = Wild Card (I chose:** You talk back **)**

     You all gather around a small fire in a barrel as Malachai stands on a crate to be above you all. You roll your eyes, he always has to feel superior. 

     "Brothers, I have called you here to tell you that our work has finally paid off. In just a few hours, the Jones boy will be dead and the Serpents are next!" 

     Everyone shouts joyfully, aside from you. The Jones boy was only a kid, he didn't deserve this. You frown as Malachai holds his hand up to silence everyone.

     "That's not even the best part, my friends. After our deal with the Lodges goes through, not only will we reign terror down on Riverdale, oh no thats just the start of it. We will have control of the White Wyrm and Southside high!"

     Through all the cheering, you can't help but to turn to walk away, trying to distance yourself from your conscious telling you to do something.

     "(Y/N), did I say you could go?" You stop in your tracks and tried to rid the irritation from your face and voice, but you knew that he knew what bothered you. 

     "I'm not feeling very-"

     "That wasn't what I fucking asked you." You let out a shuddering breath, accepting your fate as he started towards you. When he get's close enough, he cups your face almost tender enough to make you trust his manipulation.

     "Did I tell you, that you were allowed to leave." You look down and start to shake, but it wasn't fear. It was red hot  _anger_ and it scared you, because you know the consequences your words will have.

     "No, Malachai," you spit out and his grip gets tighter as he jerks your chin up to make you look at him.

     "That's what I fucking thought. Now march your ass back over there to listen to the plan for tonight. I've decided you're coming along." He turns to stalk back towards the other, when your mouth loses all control.

     "No."

     All the heads jerk to you in surprise and Malachai stops, glaring at you. You mentally flinch but adrenaline takes over your body, causing you to stand your ground.

     "He's just a kid, there is no fucking way I'm doing that. I've done lots of shit for you, but I draw the line here."

     It doesn't even take a second for Malachai to be stomping over to use, slapping you clear in the face. You fall to the ground with tears stinging your eyes. He kneels down and yanks your face up by your hair.

     "Don't you  ** _ever_** backtalk me like that again, or I will fucking do to you what we're gonna do to Jones. You're nothing but a stupid fucking whore and tonight I'm gonna remind you of your place."

     You gulp.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

      Average, certainly not as big as his ego... 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

     Constant, so constant in fact that he actually needs a group of girls at his leisure.      

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

You don't stay long enough to find out, though if he is high it's usually not very long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please for the love of god people, stay away from assholes like Malachai! Get yourself a man/woman that worships you!


	4. Toni Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little while to put out! Hope you like it!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and requests!
> 
> Come hang on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pretty-restless-insomniac

  

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

      Toni would be the master of aftercare, she's legit the MVP. She would hold you while you both caught your breath, combing her nails through your hair. Then the two of you would enjoy a nice sensual bath- which may or may not lead to round two- but you would definitely be treated to a massage. She damn near worships you, braiding your hair after your bath, helping you into your PJs and then spooning you in bed, humming softly till you drift away.

     Toni presses on last kiss to the back of your neck, sighing as her heart swells with utter devotion to you.

     "I love you (Y/n), you're home to me."

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

     Toni loves your neck, its the perfect place to nuzzle and kiss and mark that you're hers. 

     "Babe," you giggle, "what are you doing?" You try to move away from your girlfriend but her arms only tighten around your waist. She nuzzles into your neck more, smiling against your skin.

     "Can you blame me babe? You've been flaunting this perfect neck, complete with the choker I gave you for Christmas. You know that drives me crazy." She nips at your neck to prove her point. You can't help but to sigh before leaning your head against her shoulder, a soft smile on your face.

     "I know."

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     You, on the other hand, are a sucker for Toni's legs. Those legs in those River Vixen booty shorts, damn, has you clenching your thighs every time. Toni, the minx, knows it and just  _ **loves**_ to torment you.

     "(Y/n), would you mind massaging my calf for a second, I think I pulled something last night."

     "(Y/N) do you think these shorts are too short? Wouldn't want to distract you from practice. Cheryl will kill you if you drop her, again." You stomp your foot with a pout.

     "That was all your fault Toni Topaz and you damn well know it! You just happened to need to bend over, tease!" She just laughs and grabs you round the waist, pulling you chest to chest. 

     "You didn't complain about it when we got home that night." You blush and try to think of a snarky reply, but sadly you're blank. Toni just leans in to peck your lips softly.

     "You're too cute when you're flustered."

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

     Let me just tell you, Toni could live off of your sweet pussy nectar. Romantic dinner? Better climb up onto the table and spread those pretty legs, cause you're dessert baby doll.      

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

          I feel like Toni would love to just eat your ass out, thoroughly, and no one could tell me otherwise. She had you face-down-ass-up on her bed, you moaning as she tongue fucks your pussy. You nearly jump through the roof when she licks up and prods as your puckered back entrance. You try to move to ask her what the hell she's doing when she pinches your clit and you can't utter a coherent syllable.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

     You're not Toni's first girlfriend, and Toni proves it with her talented tongue. You don't know what's hotter, the way she can tie a cherry stem in her mouth or the way she looks at you while doing it.     

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

     

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

     Oh, Toni just loves to goof around, and it _**always**_ happens when you're about to come. You're convinced she does it on purpose, one minute shes between your legs where you could practically  _ **taste**_ the orgasm and then she holds you down as her fingers tickle your sides.  _ **Bitch**_. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

     Bare, you both like to experiment with wax... *See Kink*      

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

     Toni considers sex with you the most passionate and vulnerable experience in her life. Sure she's had flings, but she makes  _ **love**_  to you. Your time together is filled with small gasps and moans, but Toni lives for your light giggles as she runs her hands along your sides. And during the moment, the shy and vulnerable kisses you exchange, melts her heart. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

      Since Toni is the first girl you've ever been in a relationship with, you were certainly nervous when you started to want to take the relationship to the next stage. Toni understands and you both agree to take it slow. Toni's idea of slow is to sit you on a chair at the end of the bed while she strips and climbs onto the mattress, spreading her legs to show her glistening arousal. You divert your eyes, face flaming, at the blunt nudeness spread in front of you. Toni isn't having any of your shit, though. 

     "Eyes on me baby."

     She drags her fingers through her soaking slit and then the fingers enter her, causing her back to arch. She pumps her hand into her cunt a few times, her saucy moans going straight to your clit. You nearly whimper when the fingers exit her hole, and then gulp as her fingers move to her mouth to suck on her own pussy juice. She gifts you a wicked grin and trails her hand back down, chuckling as you fidget in your seat.

     "You not gonna want to miss this."

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

     Wax play (candle wax, wax strips for your southern region), Hair pulling, Food play, Over-stimulation, edging, public sex

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

     Her car, perfect leverage to devour your cunt and to scissor you hard. When she offers a ride to anyone, you can't help but to blush as you think of your own "rides" with Toni. She winks at your flushed face and just pulls you tighter against her.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

     Wearing her clothes, wearing any type of necklace *See Body part* ,Wrapping your lips around a straw, wearing your River Vixens practice wear, telling her that you love her...hell, just talking to her does the trick   .   

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

     No sharing, No choking, No pain for you in any way

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

     Two words: **Oral**. **Goddess**.

     Toni loves watching you as she wriggles her tongue over your swollen clit, your head falling back and your thighs clenching..... _**heaven**_

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

      Without the strap on, it's typically sensual and slow but none the less **extremely**  mind blowing! Now when she pulls out that curved strap on, be ready for a wild and rough ride baby. You can barely walk right the next day and you blush as you push past the students in the hall, praying it wasn't obvious how fucked you got last night. Toni chuckles at your near-duck walk and lays her arm around your shoulder on the way to your next class.

     "Awe baby was I too rough last night? DO you need me to kiss it better?"

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

     Quickies are pretty common for you two since you can't stop pawing at each other the whole day. Toni gets increasingly bold with  **where** those quickies take place. School bathrooms, empty classrooms, and she even fingered you under a booth at Pop's once!

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

      Public sex is a risk on its own, but as mentioned before, Toni refuses to cause you pain.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

      I advise you to stay away from the bed on a school night, because once you get started, you usually aren't stopping till dawn...

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

     Vibrators and strap ons, and anal beads OH MY!

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

       **T** is for  **T** ease! Sometimes you get so frustrated and cry, and Toni quickly brings you to your release as she realizes where exactly your breaking point is.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

      Toni lets out soft gasps and mumbled encouragements, but most of the time they're muffled into your core. You tease her that she shouldn't talk with her mouth full and that earns you a pinch on your clit...

**W = Wild Card (I chose: Toni forgot her own birthday** **)**

           

 

     You smile as you put the rest of the frosting onto the cake, you've been running around all afternoon to get the stuff and you're happy that it's come together. Now all you need is your beautiful girlfriend to come through that front door. Poor Toni, she's been so busy with the Serpents that she forgot her own birthday, but hey that's why she has you right? You wash your hands and soak the dishes before running to change into Toni's gift. A beautiful light purple baby doll with a matching silk robe. You pull it on as you hear her keys in the knob, rushing out with a big smile. Toni smiles at you for a moment, probably wondering why you are nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

     "Hey baby girl, everything okay while I was gone?" She pecks you on your cheek as she walks past you to hang up her jacket and bag. 

     "Yup, though, I missed you. I was thinking, how about a movie night? I'm finishing up dinner so you sit down and pick one for us ok? Great, be right back!" 

     You rush into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Toni standing there, wondering what the hell you got into. But if it gave you this much energy, then she wants some too! Today was rather draining, it's very hard to stand by and let Jughead make wrong decisions nearly every damn day now. She kicks off her boots and takes her pants off leaving her in a black tee-shirt, tight enough to show off her pebbled nipples. She plops down with a sigh and starts scrolling through the different movies, and then settling on  _'The Life of the Party'_. You both always laugh so hard, and she figures she needs that right now. She never wants to be in a shitty mood around you, so she tries her hardest to relax her rigid muscles. 

     "Babe, I put one on, you coming?"

     "Uh, yeah in a minute!" You curse lowly as you're digging around for your lighter but smile in victory as you manage to dig out a box of matches. You light the candles adorning your masterpiece. You reach around to switch off the lights in the living room, leaving only the T.V. to light your way. You take a deep breath as you begin to approach Toni from behind.

     "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Toni twists around puzzled and you lightly laugh at the cute expression before singing softly again.

     "Happy birthday dear Toni," You set the cake on the small table in front of your awe-struck girlfriend, "happy birthday to you!"

     Toni laughs herself as she moves forward to blow the candles out, and then she pulls you into her lap hiding her grinning face and teary eyes into your hair.

     "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," she groans and you laugh as you entwine your hands.

     "It's alright, you can blame it on your old age." 

     "Oh, now you're just asking for it baby," Toni nips at your neck and you can't help but to moan softly.

     "I got you a present too..." 

     "You didn't have to get me anything! You and this cake -which I can't stop eyefucking- are enough!" You fake pout and stand from her lap, holding the robe's tie in your hands gently undoing the bow and then letting it fall to the floor.

     "Alright, I guess I should go change then-" You're cut off by Toni standing and quickly leading you to the bed, pushing you into the middle of it. You laugh when you watch her set the cake down on the nightstand.

     "You brought the cake too?"

     "Well, yeah. That frostings just begging to be licked off those perfect tits of yours," She kneels on the bed slowly crawling over you and gently tugs on your earlobe.

     "Time for me to unwrap my present."

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

      The prettiest pussy you can imagine. Plump and pink and so inviting you just want to bury your face into it.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

      Let's just say that more days than not, you wake up moaning as Toni's already 1.) eating your pussy 2.) or fucking you with the strap-on.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

      If you decide to skip the bath, usually you two drift off almost instantly. Toni always tells you that you're her home, but when you wake up and see how angelic she looks as she cuddles into her pillow more, you know that she's your home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and give kudos below!


	5. Reggie Mantle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! SO sorry it's taken me so long to write this. I've had some serious writer's block. I'm sorry if this seems rushed and/or shitty I wanted to hurry and get this out to you all! Please leave comments on what you like or maybe don't like below and please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Explicit gifs NSFW or PUBLIC! Swearing, Smut

****

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

      Reggie would wait until you both catch your breath, before reaching off the bed to grab his boxers and pulls them on. He stands and stretches, giving you plenty of eye candy. Reggie chuckles at you as you squirm under the sheets, quirking an eyebrow.

     "Are you seriously not satisfied after that last one?" You shrug and give him a wicked grin.

     "Oh, you satisfied me plenty baby," you lick your lips, "guess I just can't get enough of you."

     You wink as Reggie's cheeks tint red, and he grins at you showcasing his pearly whites. He bends down to pick up his t-shirt, and beckons you off the bed. You smirk as you sit up, sheet falling to your waist. You'll give him quite a show alright. You swing your legs off the bed and stretch with your back to him, feeling his eyes burning down the path of your spine. You throw him a smug grin as you turn, swaying your hips intentionally as you approach him. When you finally are in front of him, his eyes are dark and you see him restraining himself from swooping you right back into bed. Damn, he must be hungry. You lift your arms up as he tugs the t-shirt over your head, he steps back to look at you approvingly. 

     "You should wear my clothes more often."

     He wraps his arms around your waist and pecks you sweetly on the lips.

     "Then we would never leave your bed," you giggle as you play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiles and playfully kisses all over your face and laughs as you scrunch your nose.

     "Something tells me you wouldn't mind that one bit." You stand on your tippy toes, leaning your forehead against his. You don't answer him, but thats okay because you're both just savoring the moment, the love surrounding you both. Reggie's stomach growling breaks the silence, and you can't help but to laugh at his slightly embarrassed face. You pat his chest before opening the door, teasingly looking over your shoulder on the way.

     "C'mon stud-muffin, let's go refill before I ravage you again." Reggie grins wolfishly at you and gestures for you to lead the way. 

     "You just want to look at my butt don't you?" You squeak as he pinches your behind before he tugs you back against his chest, nipping at your earlobe.

     "You know it baby. And its  _ **me**_  ravishing you, maybe you need to be reminded who's the one in charge here." 

     "Promise  _daddy_?" You face him with hooded eyes and he leans into your face.

     "After we eat." With that he struts past you, down the steps with a cocky grin, you can't help but to roll your eyes at his retreating form.

     "Fucking tease," you mutter but you smile as you hear his answering laugh.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

     Reggie would definitely take pride in his jawline, I mean it could cut paper for god's sake. So strong and smooth. Tucked into your neck as he pounds into you, tracing between the valley of your breast, between your thighs... 

 

     He loves everypart of you, however, your thighs as his personal favorite. They are so soft and smooth, warm, they're **you.** Wrapped around his waist as he slams into you, wrapped around his head as his tongue fucks you till you're a sopping mess, hooked around his arm as he makes love to you on your side, straddling him as he nips and licks at your chest... his canvas. Just him thinking about it has him dragging you away, make you scream his name and clench those beautiful thighs till you're all he can feel.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

          Reggie loves to cum inside of you, it just makes him feel as close as he possibly can get with you. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

     Something Reggie would probably die if you would find out is that he secretly wants to make videos of having sex with you.  _ **Not**_ so other people could see them, but so he can constantly relive the fact that he gives  _ **you**_ as much pleasure as you give him.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

     Sure there's been 3 or so girls before you, but like he told you they meant nothing compared to you. You are the only one who matters. He was your first and he couldn't have felt anymore blessed when you decided he was worth it.     

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

     

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

      Sex is one of the only times Reggie  _ **is**_ actually serious aside from when he tells you he loves you. Sex is very hot and heavy when it comes for passion, I  _ **dare**_ you not to fall totally head over heels for this stud muffin.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

      He keeps it nice and neat. No more, no less.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

     Two words: Total. Romeo.      

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

      He only does so if he can't get you physically there with him. But he has to be desperate.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

     Reggie is the kind of guy that lives for praises, so get ready to be  _very_ vocal about how much you love him and how he's fucking you. I also feel Reggie has an intimacy kink (if thats a thing..) where he loves kissing you and looking into your eyes as you cum together... and more often than not he refers to sex as 'making love to you.' Reggie may have a solid body and a tough exterior, but my boys a softie who deserves a girl who wants to give him the world. Don't fuck around with his heart, he's a keeper.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

      Your bed, his bed doesn't matter which, but he likes to be somewhere he could take his time with you. His love is very passionate and  you swear you could feel yourself falling more in love with him, becoming one with him, each and every time.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

      ~You wearing his clothes

     ~You saying 'I love you'

     ~Kissing you

     ~Sitting on his lap

     ~You saying his name

     ~You blushing

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

     He would be absolutely against causing you any pain (Choking, spanking ect.) He's too soft for that shit no matter how much you beg. No involving others, like how he wants to video tape you, that would be for  _ **his eyes and his eyes only**_.      

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

      You're Mother Teresa in is eyes, his angle that came into his life and became his everything. He only ever wants to give to you, but every once in a while its nice for him to receive too.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

      "Reggie," you softly moan as your head falls against his pillow, fingers winding themselves into his hair. He chuckles softly from his place between your thighs, his warm breath making your clit throb with need. 

     "I'm here baby, god I love you so fucking much like this. At my mercy, tell me baby, how much do you want me?"

     You breath deep as you raise to your elbow, meeting his dark eyes and soft smile. You forget what you're going to say as you admire the man who fills not only your bed, but your mind body and soul. You move your hand to cup his face and sigh softly when he nuzzles against it.

     "I love you." With those words, his whole demeanor softens as he gently kisses your inner thighs before moving over your body. He kisses you deeply and you wrap you legs around his waist, urging him to enter your weeping womanhood. You moan and he growls at the feeling of your tight channel sucking him in greedily.

     "Fuck,baby girl, so tight. You drive me insane." He presses a sweet kiss to your forehead as he interlocks your hands above your head before starting a slow, but rough, pace making you keen for more. 

     "Reggie, oh god. Please baby."

     He moves to suck and nip at your neck, no doubt scattering his claim where everybody could see it. Not that you minded, you may be young but you've already decided that Reggie is the man you wanna be with for maybe even the rest of your life. Being with him gives you these sparks that you doubt anyone else could ever give you. Even just thinking about how much you love him has your throat tightening and your eyes blurring from tears. Reggie thrusts into you so hard that your whole body is tingling and his bed is hitting against the wall, but all you can do is hold him tighter with your legs... silently begging him to never separate from you. Losing yourself in the feeling of euphoria, you only moan as he begins to speed up signaling his release is near. He tucks his head into your neck, letting go of your hands to wrap his own around your body and pull you against him. You drag your nails down his back as your own stomach tightens, minutes away from orgasm.

     "Y/n, christ, are you close baby?" You can only nod against him, losing the ability to speak as your eyesight hazes with pleasure. He pulls his head out of your neck and growls at the bliss on your face, speeding up to bring you both to climax. 

     "You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna soak me as I fuck you full of me, baby. Christ baby, I'm so fucking close. Open your eyes, look at me as you cum." 

     At his words, your knot releases and you scream his name as you climax, sobbing as he fucks you through it. You do your best to keep your eyes open, and seeing your pleasure, feeling you tighten around him brings on his own release. He groans as he cums into you, hips stuttering and his arms tightening. You both lay there for a moment, foreheads touching, catching your breath. You don't even realize you're crying until he pulls out of you and sits up worried.

    "Baby, you okay? did I hurt you?" You shake your head no and practically launch your self into his lap, nuzzling into his neck like you're afraid he'll disappear. He only holds you and strokes your back, giving you time to calm yourself. You finally pull away from him but only more tears fall when he tucks your hair behind your ear and gently rubs his nose against yours.

    " I just- I. I love you so much." You stutter out and he smiles at you.

     "I love you more than you can imagine y/n. You're my everything." He wipes away your tears and kisses you gently as he stands up, still clutching you, and goes into to bathroom to begin cleaning you up. You whimper at the cool rag, nerves still sensitive and he coos gently to soothe you. When you're done he grabs you a hoodie of his and a pair of panties while he pulls his boxers on. Then you both climb under his covers and you tuck yourself into his chest while he rests his chin on the top of your head. You trace little patterns into his chest and smile when he kisses your hair softly. No words need to be spoke, you both are thinking and feeling the same thing, you two were most certainly and always will be...  _ **endgame**_. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

     Not a real big fan of them. Sure maybe he pulls you into the locker room for a round before football practice just so he can still taste you when he's knocking Andrews on his ass, but he'd much rather take his time with you. Make it so you  _ **really**_ can't walk right for a few days.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

      I think Reggie would be open to any ideas that  _ **you**_ come up with, but he wouldn't really have any aside from semi-public sex, that is.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

      Before you, Reggie would always boast about how he was the literal God-of-Sex (even if he had only been with 3 girls). He would last for an hour, taking only for his own pleasure but would make sure the girl came at least once too. He didn't want them ruining his reputation. Now that he 'makes love' instead of selfish fucking, all it takes is for you to orgasm- sighing his name while looking into his eyes- and he's shit outta luck. That doesn't mean hes  **done-done** he's just done with that round. Expect 4 rounds or so, just so he can make sure you know how deep his love, and his dick, goes for you. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

     No toys, only Reggie can pleasure you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

      He tries to tease you, key word:  _ **tries**_. He loses patience much faster than you do, but it only goes to show you that you have him wrapped around your finger.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

     You both are loud, but thats how you like it. He growls and you nearly cum for that alone. Every sound he makes makes your pussy slick and your legs spread even wider for him.

 **W = Wild Card (I chose: Nicknames you call him/ he calls you**   **)**

__ _**You call him:** _

_****_****~Casanova

     ~Babe

     ~Stud-Muffin

     ~Boo-Bear (To Tease him... He only pretends not to like it so you laugh)

     ~Hercules

     ~Daddy (Cause why not)

     

      _ **He calls you:**_

     ~Mi Amor

     ~Gorgeous

     ~Baby Girl

     ~Main-Squeeze

     ~Love Bug

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

      For educational services, I found this chart! I looked up Charles Melton's shoe size and its an US 11.5. The things I do for you all lol!

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Higher than this dude 

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

To give you an idea, refer to both  **A, P** and you'll see how I describe him.

 

 

**BONUS: I found this and I love it lol!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if you hadn't enjoyed it!
> 
> XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment below!  
> Thank you for reading have a MARVELOUS day/night!


End file.
